


ten things about the RFA

by Abbeyjm02



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 10 things about..., 10 things about... prompt, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, mc is in school, saeyoung is an ass, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbeyjm02/pseuds/Abbeyjm02
Summary: this is a mystic messenger series of fanfics where MC is given the prompt to write about someone and she chooses her crush!Enjoy! Oh yeah there’s no cult either. Also, the bolded texts are the things that MC is writing down! this is pretty shitty, but I think its cute :^)





	ten things about the RFA

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [10 things about kaname kuran](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/407145) by SoniaM2005. 



MC stares at the paper that was placed in front of her. It read “10 things about ___” 

“Attention, everyone. The paper that is being handed out is about your semester final.” As if we didn’t get that fact, “You are to write an essay about someone that you know. You write things about them and then prove said thing with a memory. It will be worth 20% of your grade.” 

MC’s hand immediately went up. 

“Yes, Miss MC?” 

“Will we have to share these with the class? Or will they only be read by you?” 

“These essays will be read by me and me only, unless you were to show someone.”

‘Okay,’ MC thought ‘this might not be so bad then..’  
——-

MC, sprawled out on her bed, starts to think. ‘Who can I write this on? Well, I could write it on Jaehee… nah, that’s too easy. Maybe I could write it on saeyoung? No he’s too…’ Her face grows warm as she thinks of him ‘No, no no no’ she silently screams in her head. ‘Well, maybe.. it’s only between me and the teacher… Fine, I’m gonna do it.’

———

1 . He always wears suits, even when it’s not at all necessary.  
She giggles, and thinks back to every occasion she’s ever seen him at. At a party, he’s in a suit. At the grocery store, he’s in a suit. He once went to the doctors while he was sick in a suit.  
She laughs and continues writing.

2\. He always keeps his expression neutral. Some of the few times I’ve ever seen him with an expression that’s readable is when he is petting Elizabeth, or talking with the members of the RFA. 

3\. He loves his father very much. Any time he and his father have an argument, you can see the sadness pooling in his eyes. MC sighs, and thinks about when he and his father had gotten in an argue meant about his father’s newest girlfriend.

4\. His best friend is V. They are childhood friends, and grew up together. V and his fiancée had even gotten him a cat. 

5\. Jumin Han loves his cat, Elizabeth the 3rd. He always talks about her like she is the most precious thing in the world, above anyone and anything else. MC glances wistfully at the many pictures of her, the RFA, and Jumin. You can always see her watching him from the corner of her eye, but he has never looked back. Any photo of her and him together is with Elizabeth, who always captures Jumins attention. 

6\. Jumin han is a director and heir to the company C&R. Currently, he works right under his father.

7\. Jumin Han is incredibly intelligent. He is said to know two or more languages, and knows surprising amounts of random facts and calculations. MC smiles and remembers that one time where her and Jaehee were talking about Jumin, and how she thinks jumin’s head is a protractor, or about the calculations he had made in regards to Elizabeth’s hair loss. 

8\. The most important things in his life to him is his father, Elizabeth, and the RFA. 

9\. Jumin Han seems very lonely. Except for his father and V, who he can’t talk to often, he only has Elizabeth, who is a cat. He rejects the thought of all women, as of all the women he has met want him for either his status, or his money. It seems like he tried to fill the void in him with trivial matters and his cat. 

And finally, ten. 

10\. Jumin Han is very oblivious. He doesn’t realize how much others around him seem to care about him, and tends to not even realize that I am madly in love with him.

‘Maybe this essay will be kept to myself after all…’ she thinks as she rips the page out of her notebook and sets it on her desk.

Her door busts open, sending her flying across her bed in fear. 

“SAEYOUNG! Why did you have to bust my door open like that? You nearly gave me a heart attack!” MC shouts as she puts her hand on her chest to try and calm her racing heart.

“Idiot. I told you not to bang it open like that” says Saeran, her roommate.

“But it’s party day, Saeran! Am I not allowed to be excited?!” Her other roommate, saeyoung, responds.

“You are allowed, just stop breaking stuff. The toaster already suffered enough for the rest of the house today.” Saeran replies in a monotone voice.

“I flew the toaster across the kitchen only ONCE, by ACCIDENT. I didn’t break it!” Saeran only just rolls his eyes. “Anyways, MC, are you ready for the party yet? We have to leave in only a half hour!” 

“Oh, shoot!” MC curses under her breath “I’ve got to get ready. Saeyoung, can you pretty please stay in here and put my makeup on after I get dressed?”

“No problemo~! leave it all to me~!” Saeyoung chirps. MC rushes out of her room to put on her dress while saeran walks out, presumably to put on his tux as well. 

Saeyoung on the other hand, stays in MC’s room. “What’s this?” Saeyoung whispers to himself as he picks up the page MC had set on her desk and quickly begins to read it. “...ten things about Jumin Han… ohoho~! This is wonderful!” Saeyoung quickly folds the paper and stuffs it in his shirt pocket right before MC comes back into the room in her dress and with a tub of makeup. 

“Alright, Saeyoung, it’s time to get going on this makeup stuff.” MC quickly forgot about the letter, and saeyoung gave a smirk. This party will be a little bit interesting…

\---(uh-oh)---

Three hours later, MC and the rest of the RFA are at the party, and soon, it’s time for the speech. V goes up and gives the speech and just as he leaves, Saeyoung goes up and grabs the microphone.

“We have one more crucial announcement before we fully begin this wonderful party, and its is about our dearest party coordinator, MC.” Saeyoung smirks at her while MC confusedly and worriedly sweatdrops from the back of the room. “As I was in dear MC’s room today, helping her get ready for the party, I came across this-” saeyoung holds the paper up, “piece of paper in her room, entitled ‘10 things about Jumin Han.’”

The entire room breaks out into hushed whispers, while all of the color drains from MC’s face. Jumin, however, at the call of his name looks quite shocked. 

Saeyoung continues “I will now read the entirety of this letter to you all” 

MC gasps, and tries to run up to the stage to stop him, but is held up by two unsuspected accomplices, Yoosung and Saeran, who smirk at her. “Guys, please. You dont know what’s on there! Jumin will hate me!”

Yoosung and Saeran just stand there silently and grins at her. 

Saeyoung then begins with a falsetto mocking voice of MC’s. “‘1 . He always wears suits, even when it’s not at all necessary. 2, He always keeps his expression neutral. 3, He loves his father very much. 4, His best friend is V. 5, Jumin Han loves his cat, Elizabeth the 3rd’ who doesnt love elly?!. He always talks about her like she is the most precious thing in the world, above anyone and anything else.’ Oh look! You can see a sad emoji face written next to this one!” saeyoung cackles.

MC starts to thrash around with the arms that are holding her, though the arms are much stronger.

“‘6, Jumin han is a director and heir to the company C&R. 7, Jumin Han is incredibly intelligent. 8, The most important things in his life to him is his father, Elizabeth, and the RFA. 9, Jumin Han seems very lonely. he tries to fill the void in him with trivial matters and his cat.’ and now, finally, number 10’. 10, Jumin Han is very oblivious. He doesn’t realize how much others around him seem to care about him, and tends to not even realize that I am madly in love with him.’

Completely mortified, MC ducks under saeran and Yoosungs reach, and runs off. After running for a little while, she comes across a closet and runs inside to hide. Once inside, she locks the door and immediately goes to sit on the floor in the corner of the room. She goes to sit, and curls up into a tiny ball and tries to regulate her racing heart. 

After she has calmed down, she starts to become very angry. How DARE Saeyoung read that!?! And then go and read it in front of not only Jumin, but the entire RFA and party!?!? That’s just cruel. As she builds up frustration, she lets out a few screams to make herself feel better, against her better judgement. After her third scream, she hears a soft knock at the door, and she freezes, then silently curses herself in her head. 

“MC, are you okay?” she hears Jumin say. Great. Exactly the person she wanted to talk to. 

she realizes she is trapped in a room with her crush, that just found out about her crush on him, right outside of the door, so she goes up to the door and swiftly unlocks it, and speaks. “yeah, Jumin. I’m fine. No need to worry about little old me.”

“MC… about what Saeyoung had said..” Jumin trails off.

“Oh, yeah. Well I mean it’s not like he made it up, but don’t worry about it. It’s not like it would ever happen. Don’t worry Jumin. I won’t talk with you or ever bother you with it. I promise. We should get back to the party.” MC tries to walk past him, but then stops as Jumin’s body moves in front of her. Before any words can be said, Jumin swiftly leans down to kiss MC. gently, as if she were a porcelain doll, he moves his hands to cup her head. Although surprised, MC leans into the kiss and closes her wide eyes

. After they finally pull away, MC is speechless, finally letting Jumin speak. “MC, I don’t know where you got the idea that I would dislike you for this, but let me tell you that you are incorrect. MC, I am in love with you as well. The way you talk, the ever present smile, and the calming effect you bring to me. I could never love Elizabeth the 3rd as much as I love you. Although I wish we would have discovered this in a different way, not by Saeyoung’s Idiocy.” Jumin says with a small smile on his face. 

Meanwhile Saeyoung is at the end of the hallway recording the new happy couple. :^)


End file.
